


Cherry Cordial

by Blucifer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, I apologize for nothing, Jimin doesn't have time for Valentines Day, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, horny 19 yr old teen boy Seungmin, seungmin is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blucifer/pseuds/Blucifer
Summary: “You want a quickie because it’s subversive?”
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Park Jimin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	Cherry Cordial

It’s Valentine's Day. 

Not that she cares one single bit. 

“What the hell? Why are you even wearing pants with buttons?” Because she has to say something sour to counteract the sweetness that’s tinged in her expression. Do something, anything to hide the way that her mouth curls into a smile and her eyes light up because she’s happy to see him. 

“Ah,” and although he knows it’s mostly for show, he can’t stop the heat of embarrassment from rushing to his face. Because, no matter how much she insists that she, “ _ actually likes him do not repeat that, do you swear yourself to secrecy Kim Seungmin”,  _ he still feels like he’s on the cusp of doing something wrong. “I was gonna wear my bow tie.” 

“You were not!” She scoffs with incredulity, and smacks his arm. The blow lands just as he bends to take off his shoes in the gangway, and he nearly topples over onto the hardwood. 

“Yeah, I had it all laid out and everything. Gunmetal gray.” Instead of his very best, he’s dressed quite casually. He’s paired black denim paired with an oatmeal colored sweater that he stole from Hyunjin’s closet. It’s something more suitable for lunch or coffee, not shutting themselves up in her apartment for the next eighteen hours. 

But, she has a lot of room to talk. She’s over dressed too, but in the best kind of way. The invite said, “pajama party.” She’s wearing this crop hoodie that shows off most of her perfect smooth midriff. With the shape of her breasts molded to the fabric, Seungmin reckons that if she raises her arms above her head they’d probably pop out from underneath the hem. For a moment, he kind of wants to test the theory. Confiscate her phone, or her precious stuffed hippo and hold it high over his head with empty threats so that she’d jump up and grab at it. 

The curves of her lower body are accented with Calvin Klein logos ribbon stitched down the side. Natural eye makeup compliments cotton candy colored gloss. She looks beautiful, but it’s a far cry from the puffy face and oversized t-shirt he was lucky enough to see her wake up in  _ exactly one time.  _

With his shoes removed, he takes to the next task, which will undoubtedly garner him more playful, warm abuse. Digging into the reusable cloth shopping bag looped around his arm (because they only have one Earth) he pushes past a box flocked with red velvet, a pint of cherry cordial ice cream, and extracts a cone of cellophane. 

“Seungmin no.” 

“Seungmin yes.” A half dozen of crushed, browned around the edges roses accented with sprigs of sad looking baby’s breath. 

“I told you we were hanging out for Valentines day as an anti-Valentines day statement. You can’t just go buy shit. That defeats the purpose of the protest!” 

“I mean maybe. That’s kind of an entry level way of thinking of it right?” He says as he passes off the  _ not  _ romantic roses to his  _ not  _ girlfriend. “Isn’t in some ways, this a little bit better?” Sell it, Kim. Make it sound like he’s going along with all of this, and not  _ desperately  _ trying to make her feed into his own hopeless romanticism. “Like there’s some level of irony right? I’m bringing you this last minute drug store crap because  _ I know  _ that it’s bad. You know that it’s bad. But there’s plenty of poor bastards out there tonight picking this crap up after work thinking that it’s  _ enough _ .” 

“Maybe,” her skepticism edges out the smile in her tone. Moving into the kitchen, she drains the open bottle of rosé on the table, tipping it into her partially filled wine glass. Then, she moves to the sink to rinse the clear glass bottle and fill it with water for the roses. “There’s more. Um, white zin. Or some of that sparkling moscato shit.” 

“See you’re doing it too.” Seungmin finds the corkscrew on the table and liberates the cork from the metal coil. Then, he swaps out cherry cordial ice cream in the freezer for the pink wine in the fridge. She’s out of wine glasses, and so he settles for a mason jar adorned with a pink glitter “J”. 

Her apartment is filled with nice little things like that: unicorn ring holders and soft pink organizers. Everything’s always so tidy, and smells so nice. It’s nice in a way that home isn’t, because even when Seungmin demands that they clean, home is still chaotic in the way that can only happen when a  _ lot  _ of people live together. 

“Doing what?” 

“The irony thing.” She likes to drink giant tallboys of cheap beer as big as her forearm. Belch loudly in the face of boys that think they have what she needs, but never had a chance. Or maybe tallboys of flat Cass are the act, and the rosé is what’s real. Maybe she’ll let him stick around long enough to figure it out. “Rosé? Isn’t that a little basic for you Jimin?” 

“I got it for you. I know you only like sweet stuff.” 

After pouring himself a glass, he joins her at the table. She smooths the tips of her fingers over the soft rose petals. Lets them catch against her perfectly manicured nails, this week done in jet black. 

Seungmin takes a long gulp of sweet wine for courage. “I got you something else too.” Now it’s time for the showstopper, the pièces de résistance. It cost all of twelve thousand won at the convenience store. The necklace is a sparkling pink heart surrounded by little faux diamonds. He’s pretty sure it’s not even cubic zirconia, just glass, or maybe even plastic set in cheap nickel that would turn her skin green if she wore it for more than a day. 

“Oh my god.” 

“Can I put it on you?” 

“Fine,” she says with a pout. 

Seungmin parts her hair and latches the delicate clasp. Standing behind her, he splays his hand across the smooth warmth of her stomach. Cool metal of her belly button ring catches against his palm. 

Her skin smells like cinnamon.

Her lips are sticky with gloss when they kiss. Thick saccharine tries to imitate some decadent dessert, cupcakes or an ice cream sundae. But when he deepens the kiss, she tastes like fragrant fruit and sour like wine. 

But her hair smells like fresh cut flowers. 

It was nice while it lasted, all five or six seconds that he had it under control. Because the charm means  _ nothing  _ if he starts humping her leg like an untrained puppy as soon as he walks through the door. 

But he can’t help it. 

Really,  _ really  _ can’t help it when she does nothing to stop him, at least not right away. So his hands trail up higher, cupping her breast and coaxing the skin until he can feel her nipple form a stiff sensitive peak beneath the tips of his fingers. 

A soft whine escapes from the back of her throat and it only spurns him on. He moves more boldly now, grazing the juncture of her neck with his teeth and biting down until she squeals. Then soothes it over with a kiss. Only then can he start the process anew. 

He's hard of course. To be honest, he’s probably had a half chub since he left the train station and  _ started  _ thinking about her. He does nothing to hide it, grinding into her ass hoping that maybe this time will be different. Maybe she won't tease him incessantly. 

“Seungmin, stop it." But he can hear the way that her breath hitches  _ sto- _ op. "I ordered us food. You can't be balls deep inside of me if the delivery man shows up." 

What he's about to say next sounds so stupid. She's gonna make fun of him and damn does he ever deserve it. "Please? It won't take that long." 

"Oh wow you're really selling it.” But she doesn’t break away from him. The fact that she doesn’t shut the whole thing down means it’s not a matter of  _ if  _ he gets his way but how. 

Often times, he only gets his way after spending what feels like hours between her legs. Using his tongue and his fingers, he makes her cum two or three times while she denies him until he’s red faced, angry, and about ready to cry. 

Right now, he wants the opposite. Sometimes she likes it when he plays it straight and honest. He comes to her now a horny, petulant, nineteen year old and begs to fuck. He’s got his hand pressed between her legs, pressed between her folds. Even though he gropes her between two layers of cloth: her designer sweats and cute cotton panties…Now isn’t the time for  _ hours.  _ Isn’t the time for multiples. It’s time for quick, and dirty, and she agrees with him. He can tell by the way she rocks back against his cock. 

“It would be pretty good wouldn’t it?” He breathes hotly into her ear. “Think about it. There’s like a million guys in the city tonight holding their breath and going down for like thirty seconds. I eat you out all the time.” 

“You want a quicky, because it’s subversive?” 

Seungmin dare not press further than he’s already gone. He busies himself teasing the lobe of her ear, tugging gently at the hoop earrings she wears. 

Then, she tugs at the waistband of her sweats. 

Seungmin quickly gets the point, undoing the buckle on his jeans. It only takes a few furtive tugs on his cock to draw himself into full hardness. It helps infinitely, when he can grab onto the smooth swell of her ass and pull her pink cotton panties to the side. 

“Go slow.” 

Slipping his fingers back between her folds, much to his satisfaction, he finds that she’s already wet. She wants him. She really, really wants him, even though she could have  _ anyone.  _ “God, Jimin--” his voice trails off at the risk of making an empty promise. He plays with her for a moment, slipping a finger inside and touching her until she squirms. Glides his fingers against her slick clit just enough to make her squeal. 

Only then does he slide inside. It’s so warm, and so wet. It’s easy to forget himself and fuck into her too roughly too quickly. 

“I said go slow, jerk.” Sharp nails bite into his forearm. Her thick metal rings are cold against his skin. 

“Sorry,” but he doesn’t still completely. He switches up to slow, shallow thrusts until she relaxes around him. Until the friction slides into gloss and everything is easy. He fucks into her harder. Faster. The chair on which she braces herself, pushed into the table, scoots back and forth with their movements. Her hands slide upon the takeout menus scattered across the table top. Somewhere in the jostling and the movement, and the raw animalistic  _ fucking,  _ which is something that he  _ doesn’t do _ , especially with Jimin, the roses thrown into the empty wine bottle get knocked over. Water seeps into the takeout menus soaking them into darker shades of red and blue and blurred ink. It’s perfect, just how imperfect it all is. 

_ “Seungm-min-ah-Seung,”  _

The sound of his name on her tongue is addictive and he chases it like the last drops of sweet wine at the bottom of the glass. Unlike the droplets that cling to the sides of the glass and trickle in slowly, he cums too quickly. He knows better than to cum inside of her without asking, and luckily he’s got sense enough to pull out and cum on her ass. It spills onto her cotton panties, and will grow tacky later. Maybe it would just be better to get rid of them now. 

So he pulls them down so they bunch around her hips with her joggers. Gleefully, and without prompting, he fingers her until she cums with a whimper against his fingers. 

* * *

“But seriously girl, why is someone like you alone on Valentines day? Do you have plans cause I get off of work at….” 

“We had noodles too.” Seungmin can hear irritation tinge her voice. He should get up and see what the matter is. It’s just that, she’s got all these blankets and pillows pulled down onto the floor trapping him in some kind of sinful nest made only for eating and fucking. Although the horrible rom-com she has playing is absolutely banal, it’s hypnotizing too. 

“Uh, yeah no. I have your noodles right here.” 

“So give them to me!” 

Oh-kay. Seungmin wills himself upward and stalks to the door in nothing more than his pawprint boxers. Jimin said that if he was  _ just  _ in his underwear, it’s like he really was in his pajamas for their pajama party. So, he’s got to abide by the dress code. Right? 

Hiding his shame only with a soft blush dusted across his face, he stalks to the door and drapes his arm over her shoulder. 

She’s stolen his sweater. It droops low on her neckline and clings to her hips like a very short club dress. After all, they buzzed the guy in so they didn’t have to put on real pants. “Baby, do you need cash for the tip or something?” 

It’s his favorite thing in the world, stepping in like some night in cotton blend armor when some guy his hassling her. She likes it too; he can tell. Guys like this probably have less than twenty thousand won in their wallet. Would feel embarrassed about buying tampons at the grocery store. Don’t know a riesling from a merlot, but feel that they’re simply and automatically entitled to her. Don’t understand why she’d be with some nerd like him, but here he is half naked and draped over her. 

“Seungmin,” her voice becomes syrupy sweet. When it’s compared to her voice, tinged with fake annoyance, it doesn’t sound half as pleasant. Because it’s all fake. “I think he messed up our order.” 

Just like that the delivery boy is handing over the copious amounts of food that they ordered without protest. 

That’s right. 

* * *

“So like you know how in this movie. He made the nerdy girl hot.” Seungmin dunks a silver spoon into the cherry cordial ice cream. Popped into the microwave for just a few seconds, its just right. Melted cream laps at the edges of each frozen spoonful. 

It’s a great end to an  _ extremely  _ gluttonous night of consumption. After all, hey had more wine and ate their weight in noodles and dumplings before they got here. 

Dutifully, Seungmin feeds her the spoonful of ice cream before returning to the pint for his own bite. 

“Hm,” she says over a mouthful of ice cream. 

“I wanna do my version.” He says trying to extract a particularly large chunk of cherry and chocolate. He should give it to her, but it looks so  _ damn  _ good. So he pops it into his mouth and hopes that she’ll for a minor transgression that she isn’t even aware of. 

“What’s  _ your  _ version.” Together, they polish off the rest of the ice cream. Seungmin, too lazy to get up, banishes the carton and spoon to the end table near the sofa. 

“I take a girl whose really pretty.” Seungmin trails his finger across her collar bones for a moment. She’s laying against him, half in his lap at an odd angle. From here it looks slightly like she has a double chin, and he loves it so much. It’s not even the idea someone as lovely as her can look slightly ugly that he likes so much. No, it’s because she  _ lets  _ him see her like this that he’s grinning from ear to ear. 

“Your hands are cold!” She jerks upright and tugs away from him for emphasis. 

“I take a girl whose really pretty,” Seungmin repeats. “Put her hair up in a big ponytail.” With their positions turned like this, it’s easy to crowd into her space. Push her down into the nest of pillows and blankets and talk over her squeals of mock protest. “Steal some of my roommate’s overalls and put some big coke bottle glasses on her and make her a nerd. He announces his plan proudly, and punctuates the statement with a kiss. 

“Is that what you’re doing to me?” 

“Yeah,” Seungmin admits. Because the first kiss was so good, he goes in for another one. Deepens it right away with a swipe of tongue against her lips. Seungmin knows that he’s a mess of teeth, and tongue, and lip. He knows that the sounds that he makes when he latches onto her neck and sucks hard are loud and embarrassing. He knows that in the morning when he’s long gone and her robe is pulled down low she’s gonna look at those marks and swear his name to filth.

But for now she just moans into every squelch-suck-pop he makes against her collarbone. Wrestle-nuzzling her into the blankets he pins her arms above her head. “See, it’s already started.” Gesturing to the sweater that she’s wearing,  _ his sweater _ , “see? Elbow patches.” 

“Oh god, get it off of me!” She wails and slides out of the oversized sweater. 

_ And oh god she’s finally naked.  _ Well...Almost naked. The cheap necklace dangles around her neck just between her breasts and it makes him feel absolutely unhinged. 

Because it’s one thing to grope her over her pajama top. It’s another thing completely to see her in full. She’s perfect, every hidden tattoo and secret beauty mark. She’s his, and she’s wearing his jewelry to prove it. He continues what he started on her neck, kissing and biting down her collarbones and her chest. Greedily, he cups her breasts. Mouths at the dusky skin in desperation, because  _ fuck  _ how could he be anything but? 

“Hey, what if you stopped pawing at me and actually treated me right?” 

“I treat you right.” It’s something that he can’t return with equal coyness, even though he knows that she’s teasing. 

“How can you even say that after what you did to me in the kitchen?” 

“I’ll make it up to you,” he responds earnestly. Kissing down her body, he counts every hitch of her breath and every sigh she stifles into the back of her hand. Stopping just above her mound he waits, waits for her to look at him with wide pleading eyes. 

Only then does he slip between her legs. Touching softly against her inner folds, along her slit, and then finally her clit, Seungmin finds that she’s wet of course. Probably still wet from before. Probably was when when she went to answer the door. 

“You’re so hot.” Seungmin has his favorite technique of course. He laps up along her folds and then alternates between soft probing motions with his tongue and pressure with his lips against her clit. And it’s all well and good until greed gets the best of him, until he chases those little soft whimpers and sharp tugs of his hair. Plunging his tongue inside of her over, and over again, he can feel himself become sloppy and wet. 

“Seungmin-ah-I want--” 

He knows what she wants, so he changes tactics by pressing his fingers inside. He loves doing this too, holding her down while she bucks up against him. 

“More. You can--”

He can. Not  _ please.  _ Not,  _ fuck me.  _

He will, as soon as she cums on his fingers, and not a moment before. 

She arches her back high, and she clenches so tight. Only then does he truly get permission to fuck her. All of it makes him feel so good, even though she hasn’t done so much as touch his cock this time around.

She with a soft, open mouth, she kisses him. Slowly, like her whole body is heavy with afterglow. Her voice sounds rasped and fucked out. Cute in her own way when she commands, “get your dick inside of me.” 

He’d never tell her no. At least, not for long. So he buries himself inside of her to the hilt and fucks into her with a slow stoked heat that has her cumming on his cock again. God, he loves it when that happens. Maybe it’s the way that her lower lip catches between her teeth, maybe it’s the way that she clenches around him, but something makes him draw up tight. Something makes him cum deep inside of her, and it can’t be stopped no matter how badly he wants to last all night and fuck her in every position imaginable. 

* * *

He expects her to yell at him for cumming inside, or at the very least tease him. It never comes. They clean off in the shower together, and she starts another horrible 90s rom-com. 

In fact, she only speaks to him once again when his eyes and his limbs feel heavy. When he’s wrapped up in one of her fleece blankets and his eyes are closed, he can feel her soft touch. She pushes his bangs away from his forehead and kisses him tenderly. 

His eyes flutter open, but he cannot be certain whether or not it’s a dream or if it’s real when she says in a velvety soft voice, “happy Valentine’s Day Seungmin.” 


End file.
